<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sidney &amp; Charlotte’s Honeymoon in Australia by JazzyOz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998639">Sidney &amp; Charlotte’s Honeymoon in Australia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyOz/pseuds/JazzyOz'>JazzyOz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyOz/pseuds/JazzyOz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title speaks for itself!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sidney &amp; Charlotte’s Honeymoon in Australia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, in honour of it being Australia Day today (Tuesday 26th January), I thought of a short fic to celebrate Australia, combined with the fact that Theo has siblings who live here in Oz.  He was last here in December 2019 in my State of WA just before COVID-19 hit the world by storm. As well as NSW.  Not to forget you ladies over there too!  Hope you enjoy.   Happy Australia Day to all the Aussie Sisters who are still campaigning for a #SanditonSeason2.  Let us hope the signs we have seen from RP are for real.  🙏🎩🥿👒🐨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>“Can you believe it babe! We are almost there!  I am so excited.  I hope I do not wet my pants on the plane before we land!! 😏😄</p>
<p>Sidney looks over to me and laughs out loud.  His beautiful white teeth and laugh of his that always make my insides just melt with desire!  “You my beautiful wife, did not just say that out allowed, did you?!!  “Moi?! Never husband.  It just happens to slip from my mouth, accidentally!!”</p>
<p>“Well, I should hope so.  As the only way I intend my new wife to get wet on our honeymoon is” …he whispered in her ear…”is in the water and in our bed!!” 😋😍   “Sidney!!  Shush!  Someone behind may hear you!” My ears were burning red as beetroot now I am sure.  He smirked at me lovingly.  He knew I loved it though.</p>
<p>“Charlotte!  Why can’t I let  let everyone know that you are my new amazing, beautiful bride?!  I want everyone to know that I am the luckiest man alive! I am going to show you off on this holiday, so be prepared My Lady!”  He gave me that dazzling smile of his again.  All white teeth, then slipped it to half curl up and cocked this head to the side.  His Adams Apple was bobbing up and down.  I saw desire in his eyes.  Those beautiful brown eyes had already darkened, and we were not even off the plane yet!</p>
<p>The last hour ticked by and before we both knew it; we had finally landed in Western Australia.  Ningaloo Reef, off Coral Bay to be precise.  Our first destination of our Aussie Honeymoon.  We were so excited.  We could not wait to go swimming, snorkelling, yachting, walking on the beach, lazing on the beach, eat amazing foods.  This was course after we made use of the bed first.  Very thoroughly first.  So, Sidney informed me!</p>
<p>Yes, so as for our marital activities go, I think I am going to keep the details to a minimum this time!  Do you really want me to go into such intimate detail?  Really?!  Really?! No! WTF! 😯😋😲  Well, I am going to say is that my new husband is quite frankly the most sensual, most tender and caring lover I have ever had the pleasure of succumbing to.  Making love to Sidney Parker is utterly and totally amazingly awesome.  That is all!  No more from me!  I do not think Sidney will be too pleased if I tell you every little detail of, we get up to.  He is quite private you know.</p>
<p>Shoosh…. I gotta keep quiet.  He is asleep.  I forgot to add Carnal!!! 😜</p>
<p>So, Sidney still does not know I am writing a Diary about this trip to all of you guys.  So, you guys please, please you cannot breathe a word of this on social media.  You know how he hates it so!  I mean if he ever found out…well he can never find out alright!  So, I must trust you ladies!  So, do not expect many, or if any pictures of him front on.  I will have plenty of front-on ones for ME, but you guys…sorry! 🤐</p>
<p>OMG! We have already had a one week here, and now we leave today and drive down south to Yallingup and Dunsborough for a few more glorious days or swimming, lazing about, and yes having more amazing sex!  Sidney found out there are heaps of wineries in this area, so he’s already Googled and looked on some maps, and discussed which ones he would like to tour.  Yes.  As you can guess, my new husband likes his wine.  I also find out there are a few Gin and Whiskey distilleries for me to try!  He does not know that yet!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>So, we bought like I don’t how many cartons of wine and whiskey.  All being shipped back to London.  Sidney is in total heaven right now he told me.  Besides being with me of course! I was able to purchase a few bottles of some new Gin I tasted also.  What do you think? 😋</p>
<p>    </p>
<p>Off to Rottnest Island now before we head to Perth, then to Sydney!</p>
<p>    </p>
<p>Wow!  Absolutely amazing!  Oh.  I forgot to mention Yallingup and Augusta.  We had such a lovely few day there.  Very relaxing.  Such amazing beaches, the water so warm and blue, the sand so white, the corals so lively.  I managed to collect some shells even.  I hope I can take them home with me. 🤔</p>
<p>Ok, so back to Rottnest, or Rotto as we have told to call it by the locals.  We saw the other locals there, their famous animal on the island the Quokka.  There are so many.  They are so cute!  We went cycling, more swimming, more snorkelling More lazing about and yes more sex.  Lots of it!  </p>
<p>City of Perth.  Well, this is a lovely city, being on the water.  Sidney and I both love being near the water.  This state and holiday are reminding us so much of Sanditon.  It has just been such a beautiful holiday and honeymoon so far.  We really could not have asked for anything more.  We went the Crown Casino here one night, and low and behold I won AU$300!  Sidney was so proud of me!  He showed me how proud later. 😘</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>On board to Sydney!  No, it is not a spelling mistake.  It is the capital of New South Wales.  My husband name is Sidney!  I know.  I know!  He has been teased it most of his teenage years.  Wait til we arrive.  I cannot wait!</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>So, my Husband Sidney has had a ball thus far in the city of Sydney, Australia! He has taken wining and dining every night.  We had an amazing tour of the famous Opera House.  OMG!  It was so beautiful inside.  We were so fortunate to hear on the day, the Sydney Symphony Orchestra rehearsing!  It was absolutely magical! Both Sidney and I had tears at the end.</p>
<p>Bondi Beach was utterly amazing.  We met some of the famous Lifeguards there.  They chatted to us and I could see Sidney was watching them closely. On guard himself!  Oh, I do love a jealous husband…sometimes! We were again fortunate, as it was a weekday, and we were told the weekends were the busiest days.  Also, when the temperature really increases to like 40c.  Today was a pleasant 30c 🌞⛱</p>
<p>Well, we are at the end of our amazing honeymoon.  We now fly to Melbourne for a few days, before flying back to London, then home to Sanditon.  Well, I did not know Melbourne had so many amazing cafes with amazing coffee, oh and the food!  The food is just to die for.  You know Sidney and I love our coffee.  I cannot go each day without my Latte each morning! The night life and the casino…well that is all really!  Just amazeballs!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As much as I have missed home and my family and the Parkers, this holiday has just been simply amazing.  Finally marrying the man of my dreams, after so many hiccups along the way. </p>
<p>My life is just so complete now.  I have Sidney now.  Fully and complete.  I do not want this new journey of ours to end.  I want this new feeling inside me when I am with Sidney to never end.  I hope life like this.  Life with HIM will continue like this FOREVER.  I know we will have learning curves along the way.  Stumbling blocks, but I am sure we will work through them as we mature and grow as a married couple.   As a family. </p>
<p>Oh, we cannot wait now!  I cannot wait!  It is like we have waited so long to finally be reunited.  Now we are officially US! </p>
<p>YES!  We started trying on our honeymoon!  We want a family soon.  We do not want to wait.  We are both so excited.  We pray for our future, our next dream to come true very soon! </p>
<p>We will have to come back to Australia again with the kids!  Show their Papa the city with his namesake!  That is all for now.  Thanks for tagging along.  Until next time…back to #Sanditon and Tom and…. 🙄</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok.  So I have attempted to post some images of Australia.  Places I have been to.  Some I know Theo and Ruth have also been to, but also images I believe a young newly married couple on their honeymoon might venture out to.  First time I've posted pictures on here.  It took me ages to do, so please forgive me if I've stuffed it up and they appear too big, or they stuff the whole formatt!  Probably will!</p>
<p>Oh well, I can only but try!  🤷♀️🙅♀️😁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>